dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Trunks (Universe 12)
are the only one of your family... that I didn't kill.|Trunks, in "Two universes in bad luck."}} Trunks from Universe 12 is the same Trunks that came from the future in the original series, in which Androids #17 and #18 terrorized the planet. Appearance Trunks has the exact same appearance just like his final appearance in canon, though he has let his hair grow out once again. Trunks wears his original attire during his first trip back into the past, which includes Tapion's Brave Sword. Personality Trunks displays the same personality traits he exhibited in his canon appearances. Strong yet caring, Trunks firmly believes in justice and will do anything he can to uphold peace and prosperity to his home world. This is proven countless times when Trunks engaged against the androids, eventually succeeding upon returning from the past. Due to his upbringing, Trunks holds a strong hatred towards Dr. Gero and his creations for making a majority of his life a living Hell. Even accepting Android 16 was initially difficult due to his origins, though Trunks ultimately overcomes this detachment to see sixteen for who he truly was. History After Cell Since he's saved his world, Trunks has been busy restoring it to its former glory until he was asked to enter this tournament. With knowledge from his exploration to the past, Trunks went to Dr. Gero's destroyed laboratory and found an deactivated Android #16. With the help of his mother Bulma, Android #16 was rebuilt, and Trunks gained his loyalty through the goal of restoring the world and by displaying superior power. Although initially skeptical of Android 16, the Android manages to gain his respect after he saved dozens of workers from a nuclear explosion in a power plant. Soon, the two finally formed a genuine friendship and continued living their lives in peace, until the Vargas came and invited them to the Multiverse Tournament. Hoping to meet his friends, Trunks decided to accept. The Tournament First Round In round one of the tournament Trunks fought against Coola of Universe 8. Despite Coola transforming into his powerful 5th form, he was no match for Super Saiyan Trunks, who won the match without a scratch. He is slated to fight against his father, Vegeta from Universe 18 in round 2 of the tournament. Trunks has been seen a couple of times since his first fight. He was shown blocking blasts from Broly before his fight with Vegetto, and was seen shortly after helping out the injured victims of the battle. He was also seen commenting on Android #16's fight with Eleim and Videl's fight against King Cold. Second Round During the second round, Trunks was set to fight against his father, Vegeta. Though unable to assume a Super Saiyan 2 transformation, Trunks revealed that he mastered the Super Saiyan Third Grade transformation by using it for only for the brief moments that he needed it, in order to compensate for the lack of speed, while amplifying his strength. Surprisingly, Trunks was able to keep up with his father even though Vegeta was holding back to see what he was capable of. Vegeta stated that in that form he would have given serious trouble to Perfect Cell. Afterwards, Vegeta effortlessly defeated Trunks with a powerful kick to the midsection, winning the match. However, Vegeta was still proud of the progress his son had made, despite being no match for him and carried him to his respective Universe's block. Third Round During Uub's battle against Fat Buu from Universe 11, both Trunks and Android 16 shielded their eyes when Uub used a Super Kamehameha at full power. Power After ten years worth of training since the defeat of the Androids, Trunks has significantly improved since then. Currently Trunks base strength is almost identical to Gohan's during the Cell Games. As a Super Saiyan during the First Round, Trunks easily managed to defeat a augmented Coola while using minimum power. When Broly was fighting Vegetto, Trunks was one of the very few who managed to resist their energy wave collision. During the second round, Trunks is inferior to Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2. However, when using Super Saiyan Third Grade in short bursts, Trunks managed to counterattack Vegeta on multiple occasions due to his new-found mastery with the form. This resulted in Vegeta to comment that Trunks could have given serious problems to Perfect Cell back in the day. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A discharge of energy that can be charged at various intervals. Rapid Sword Stream: '''Trunks slashes the opponent multiple times with his sword in rapid motions. Super Saiyan Trunks used this technique to severely injure Coola. However, Coola assumes his transformation and easily head his wounds. '''God Breaker: '''Trunks extends his hand and fires a golden energy wave at his opponent. '''He used the energy wave attack in his Ultra Super Saiyan form against Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, though the Saiyan Prince was able to withstand the attack. '''Super Buster Cannon: '''Future Trunks charges up a giant ball of energy in his hands and fires an enormous beam from that ball of energy. Super Saiyan Third Grade Trunks used this attack to counter Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta's Galick Gun. After a short beam clash, both attacks cancelled each other out. Transformations Super Saiyan The legendary Saiyan form that increases one's capabilities several-folds. In DBM, Trunks achieved it by killing Tapion in his timeline, not by seeing Gohan's dead body like in filler. It is unknown if Trunks had completely mastered this form yet, just like Goku and Gohan during the Perfect Cell saga. Super Saiyan Second Grade A power-up of the original Super Saiyan transformation. Used by Trunks during the Cell Saga, but not yet seen in Dragon Ball Multiverse. Super Saiyan Third Grade Popularly known as "Ultra Super Saiyan". Trunks is the only Saiyan that is known to still use the Super Saiyan Third Grade form, as he has perfected it. Trunks revealed in his fight with his father that he can quickly become an Super Saiyan Third Grade when attacking and defending, and revert to a regular Super Saiyan when moving (with the change itself occurring less than a single second). With this, Trunks is able to compensate for the form's speed loss to keep up with his father, who was fighting at Super Saiyan 2 (though at the lowest possible level). Trunks is also able to use the form for a fair amount of defensive capability, though Vegeta's finishing kick proves enough to force Trunks out of Super Saiyan Third Grade and leave him unconscious. It is still unknown if Trunks has managed to fix the massive energy drain problem in some form of manner. Trivia * In Part 13, Chapter 61 of the DBM novelization, Trunks states that if he were to win the tournament he would ask Porunga to transform Android 16 into a living person. * As shown on page 567, Trunks has yet to achieve the Super Saiyan 2 form. Gallery SuperSaiyan_Trunks12_color_9ary.png|Super Saiyan Trunks CoolaVsTrunks.png|Trunks surprising Coola Vegeta and Trunks.jpg|Father vs Son Trunks12_color.png Category:Super Saiyan Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Universe 12 Category:Participant Category:Male Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Loser Category:Saiyan Category:Human